Don't Give Away What's Mine
by stripper girl drunk
Summary: Regina decides to test Emma and is thoroughly disappointed when she fails not once, but three different times. Regina/Emma fluff.


**A/N: I saw the latest episode of OUAT and decided that this would be fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it! Much love. **

**Annnnd I don't own anything. **

Regina Mills had come to the conclusion that Emma Swan was one of the densest people that she had ever come into contact with. She knew from the get go that Emma wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she decided to overlook that, simply because…well, love. She loved the blonde dearly, and was willing to look past the numerous flaws that presented themselves as time went on. Regina had hoped that her young lover was more astute when it came to matters of the heart, but it appeared that she had been wrong. Regina had been trying, unsuccessfully, of course, to get the young woman's attention for days, but Emma remained oblivious to Regina's rather obvious (in her opinion) displays for attention. Not that she was desperate for it, or anything. Absolutely not. It was more of a covert test presented to Emma; one that she had failed every time.

The first time that Regina had decided to test Emma was when the two of them were sitting together, watching a movie. Emma had chosen a horror movie despite knowing full well that Regina despised them; something concerning a man named Freddy something or other—she really wasn't paying attention.

Emma lounged back on the couch in her leather jacket, black tank top, and ridiculously tight jeans. Regina had made it a point to wear a thin blouse and a light pair of pants. She smirked to herself as the movie progressed; it was show time.

She made it barely obvious at first, shaking only slightly, wondering how long it would take Emma to catch on. As Regina's brown eyes bore into Emma's green ones, she sighed deeply when she realized that Emma had yet to look away from the screen. She sighed loudly enough so that Emma could hear it, and began to shake harder. Emma scrunched her brows together and turned to Regina, her mouth full of popcorn.

"I'm sorry, do you have to pee? I can totally pause it for you."

Regina stared at the blonde, trying to mask her disgust as popcorn pieces fell out of Emma's open mouth, and also for her crass language. She clenched her fists tightly before plastering on a smile.

"That's quite alright, Miss Swan. Enjoy your movie; I think I'll be heading home now, given the late hour and the weather, which seems to be getting increasingly _colder_."

Regina paused for a minute, hoping Emma would catch on to her painfully obvious inflection.

"Okie dokie, I'll see you tomorrow, babe." With that said, Emma placed a buttery wet kiss on Regina's cheek, and resumed watching her movie. Regina, for her part, concealed her growing rage well, until she reached her car and let out a frustrated scream. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, her plan would not fail.

Annnnd fail it did. If possible, it failed even harder than before.

Regina and Emma were walking arm in arm through the park that sat in front of Emma's apartment, enjoying the crisp air. Regina had once again made sure to wear articles of clothing that wouldn't keep the chill out, and Emma was once again donned in her leather jacket, tank top, and tight jeans. Given their proximity, Regina _knew_ that Emma could feel her shivering; it would be anytime now.

"Gee, it's pretty cold outside. Do you wanna go in and make some hot chocolate or something?"

Regina smirked inwardly; this was her moment to shine.

"No, it's wonderful out here. Perhaps we could spend some more time together, walking around a bit?"

Emma scratched her head and shrugged. "I guess so. It's pretty cold though. You're prolly gonna catch a cold, being dressed like that."

Regina clenched her jaw and pulled her arm away. Seriously? Catch a _cold_? _That's_ what she was worried about?

"I've suddenly lost my desire to wander aimlessly with you, Miss Swan. Let's go inside."

Emma paused for a moment, wondering why Regina was being so formal with her, but chalked it up to her being right. Regina was definitely catching a cold.

The third time that Emma failed Regina's test, Regina almost killed her.

They were sitting outside with Ruby and Mary Margaret, the four of them watching intently as Henry and David were building a snowman. Regina snuggled closely to Emma, shivering so that the blonde felt it. She rested her head on Emma's shoulder and whispered into her ear softly.

"It's getting cold out here." That was it. Her last ditch effort to ensure that her girlfriend wasn't a complete imbecile.

Emma turned to her and placed a light kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Really? You think so? I'm getting kind of hot." With that said, the moment that Regina had been waiting for finally arrived. Emma unzipped her leather jacket, and…threw it on the ground.

"Whoo! That's better. It was getting kind of hot in that thing."

Before Emma could figure out what was happening, Regina shoved her so hard that she toppled over into the snow.

"Regina, what—"

The older woman turned around quickly and rushed towards Emma, her steely glare in place.

"Three days, Miss Swan. Three days! That is how long I've been trying to get your attention! But no! You are the most unobservant person that I have _ever_ met."

Emma remained silent, trying to figure out what it was that Regina was referring to. She glanced around at her friends for help, but it seemed that as soon as Regina had snapped, the other people had better places to be.

"Uh…I'm not sure what you mean, exactly."

Regina let out a frustrated growl, and Emma was immediately afraid that Regina was going to shove her again.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. _You_. You gave your jacket to that good for nothing girl who just rolled into town!"

Emma raised an eyebrow, trying to remember giving her jacket away, and then it hit her.

"Oh! You mean Aurora? Yeah, she was cold, so I….oh. Oh, shit."

Regina stared at Emma, who was currently fumbling for the right words.

"Wait. Are you telling me that you want my jacket? Why didn't you just say so?"

Regina let out a frustrated scream and advanced on the blonde.

"I shouldn't have to ask you for it! And no, I do not want that filthy thing touching me."

Emma cocked her head. "Wait. You don't want it? I'm confused."

Regina counted to ten before continuing.

"My point is, Miss Swan, you should do the polite thing and _offer_ it to me. Instead, you completely disregard my feelings and offer it to some tramp that you barely even know!"

Emma took in everything that Regina was saying, knitted her brows together, and promptly burst out laughing.

"Do you really think that it's a wise decision to laugh right now?"

Emma's smile grew even bigger as she got up to wrap her arms around her girlfriend.

"Come inside. I want to show you something."

Regina hesitated at first, but followed Emma inside.

Emma led Regina into her room and then disappeared into her closet. A few words were muttered that caused Regina to cringe, but Emma popped out before she had the chance to reprimand her.

"I was going to wait until Christmas, but I guess it's better to give it to you now."

Regina regarded the box that was in Emma's hand warily, but reached out and took it when she could no longer stand the cheesy grin that Emma was sporting. She opened the box slowly, her eyes widening when she pulled out what was inside.

"I know that you hate the color of my jacket, so I decided to go with a color that I know you wear well. And, well, I _did_ notice that you were cold; I was just kinda hoping that_ I_ could be the one to warm you up, but I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything."

Emma was scuffing her feet on the floor, wondering what was going on inside Regina's head. The brunette had yet to look away from the jacket that Emma had given her. It was identical to the blonde's, but black in color. She eyed it for a few more minutes before meeting Emma's nervous gaze.

"I mean, if you don't like it, it's totally okay, I can always—"

Regina got up quickly and pushed the blonde back onto the bed.

"I love it."

Emma smiled and ran her hands through Regina's hair softly.

"You were totally jealous, weren't you?"

Regina scoffed and buried her head deeper into Emma's neck.

"You are mistaken."

Emma rolled her eyes and decided to venture forward.

"You were jealous that I gave aurora my jacket. That's so cute."

A small growl told her that she was going too far.

"Don't push it, _Miss Swan_."

Emma chuckled and pulled Regina closer.

"You don't have to worry, though. My super awesome cuddles are reserved for only you."


End file.
